


Beer Pong is NOT Child’s Play

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School, Engagement Party, M/M, Parenthood, Yev gets in trouble at school, beer pong, daddy!Mick, parent/teacher conference, sad Yev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: At Mickey and Ian’s Engagement Party Yev sees his dads play a cool looking game, but maybe next time he won’t try playing it when he’s at school.





	Beer Pong is NOT Child’s Play

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a picture I saw on Pinterest (will insert a link to it at the end, as well as the Russian translations) and thought it fit perfectly with Yev and Gallavich. Enjoy!
> 
> *Thank you to my beta Veronica for always proof reading my fics, as it gives me the confidence to actually post them<3

A couple months after Ian and Mickey’s engagement, Fiona finally decided that there should be a party at the Gallagher house to celebrate. So when Ian made it home that night he told Mickey over dinner, “Hey, don’t make plans this weekend, we are having our engagement party.”

“What? I never agreed to this,” Mickey said with his mouth full.

“Come on Mick. Fiona has spent time planning this, and she already got Kev and V to order alcohol and everything.”

“Fuck fine, but don’t be surprised if you have to carry me home that night.”

That weekend came around quickly much to Mickey’s disappointment. Svetlana allowed Yev to go along after he begged saying that he wanted to hang out with Liam. Ian found it endearing that Yev looked up to his younger brother so much. When they arrived, Mickey made his way into the kitchen grabbing his first beer of the night, knowing from experience that he would have to be drinking to get through a party with the Gallagher’s. They spent the night dancing to the shitty sounds being played over the stereo and smoking weed in the backyard while the kids played inside. Mickey was feeling light and happy when Kev decided to interrupt his good mood with a question that made Mickey’s whole body blush a dark shade of red, “So now that you guys are getting hitched are you all going to switch it up every now and then? I mean Mickey can’t take it up the ass forever right?” V smacked him hard in the arm, and Lip’s beer came shooting out of his mouth as he started bursting out laughing. 

“That’s it, I need to be drunk,” Mickey said going back inside the Gallagher house and downing two shots instantly.

Ian followed him inside and said, “Aw come on, Mick. You gotta admit that was a little funny.” Mickey just glared at his fiancé. “Ok, ok not funny. Come on. Lip is setting up beer pong,” Mickey hesitated and Ian added, “We can kick their asses and humiliate them this time.”

Once the cups were set up Ian and Mickey stood on one side of the table, and Lip and Kev on the other. Before they started the kids came outside to see what was going on outside and they all sat on the grass and watched. The game got intense with both teams downing the cups of alcohol when someone made a shot. It was down to 1 cup each and Mickey threw his shot and landed it in the cup, meaning he and Ian won the game. Mickey cheered and kissed Ian sloppily, then went around high fiving the kids on the ground. Yev stood and said, “Yay daddy!” They ended up sleeping over at the Gallagher house since they both were too drunk to drive home. 

On Monday morning Ian woke up at 6am to start getting Yevgeny ready for school, and made breakfast before going into the bedroom and started peppering kisses all over Mickey’s face to wake him up.“Mmm Gallagher, get off me, you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet.”

“You know, when we get married you can’t call me Gallagher anymore.”

Mickey rose up giving him a look, “Wait, are you taking my name?”

“I don’t know yet, but even if you take mine, you will be a Gallagher too, so you can’t call me that.” 

“Whatever, you will always be Gallagher to me.” Ian rolled his eyes before standing and slapping Mickey on the ass as he left the room. 

Mickey went to work that day as normal, but somewhere along lunch time his phone started ringing showing the caller ID to be Yev’s school so Mickey was quick to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi. Mr Milkovich?”

“Yeah?”

“Hello this is Mrs. White, Yevgeny’s teacher. I just wanted to call about setting up a parent/teacher meeting after school today with you and Yev’s mom.”

“About what?” Mickey asked seeming slightly concerned. 

“Well, Mr. Milkovich we will discuss this further this afternoon, but Yev has displayed some behavior that he must have learned at home and frankly I am a little concerned.”

“Well ma’am I assure you that we are good parents,” Mickey said with a mocking snooty tone.

“Oh I mean no disrespect sir, I just thing a meeting would be appropriate considering the circumstances.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be there after school with his mom,” And with that Mickey hung up the phone annoyed and slightly pissed off at the woman. He called Svetlana and explained the situation as best as he could and she began asking questions that he didn’t know the answers to, “I don’t fucking know Svet, the bitch just told us to be there. No I didn’t do anything. Oh my god Svet I’m not going to sit here and argue with you. Yes, Yeah fuck. Ok, bye.” Mickey hung up the phone and shot a quick text to Ian telling him they would be late coming home that night, so he would just pick up a pizza for dinner.

After work Mickey got in his car and drove to Yev’s school and parked. He saw Svet pull in, tires squealing. When she got out of the car she ran up to him rolling her hazel eyes, “Fucking shit head, always getting our Yevgeny into some kind of trouble,” She mumbled. 

“God dammit Svet I didn’t do anything.”

“We will see about that.”

They made it into the classroom and saw Yevgeny sitting in his desk coloring with worry written on his face.

“Hi, thank you both so much for coming,” Mrs. White said shaking both Mickey and Svetlana’s hands. They all sat down at a large round table at the back of the room and the teacher called Yev over to join them.

“Yev sweetie do you want to tell your mom and dad what happened today?” Yev gave a sad look and shook his head ‘no’.

“Yevgeny, rasskazhite nam, chto sluchilos'!” Svetlana said in stern Russian. 

Yev looked down lip quivering before he started to tell his story, “We had cupcakes and lemonlade in class today for Sarah’s birthday and during recess me, David and Charlie wanted to play a game so I told David about the cup game so we- we came inside and played with the lemonlade, but when Mrs. White saw us she told us that was not ap- appop-,”

“Appropriate,” Mrs. White said the word for him seeing as he was struggling with the pronunciation.

“-yeah, so we had to sit in time out.” Yev started to sniffle. “I’m real sorry daddy I didn’t know it was a bad game!” Yev finished rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

“Yevvy what cup game are you talking about?” Mickey asked calmly wanting to hug his baby boy.

“The one you and Ian played with Uncle Lip and Kevin” Mickey’s eyes widened with realization.

“You put my kid in time out for playing beer pong with lemonade? This is fucking hilarious.”

“Mikhailo!” Svetlana said angrily. She only called him by his full first name when she was really pissed off.

“What? I’m sorry, but don’t you remember being young and innocent just wanting to be like the grown ups? Hell, my old man influenced us to do a lot worse than that when I was growing up.”

The teacher looked at Mickey with a face that was anything but pleased with how this meeting was going. 

“Look, we will talk to him and make sure nothing like this happens at school again. From now on he will be a model student, sound like a deal?”

“Fine, I can handle that. Just please try to be more careful about what you do in front of him. He is at a very curious and impressionable age.”

“Yeah ok. Come on Yev grab your things.”

They walked out of the school and as soon as they made it to the parking lot Svetlana started hitting Mickey violently with her purse. “Ow, the fuck Svet?!”

“You are a piece of shit! No more. From now on you and orange idiot are to be good. You do not do stupid shit in front of baby. No drugs, no drink, and no ass fucking! Only alone when Yevgeny is with mama. Understand?” When Mickey didn’t respond she raised a fist and asked again, “Understand?!”

“Fuck, yes.” Svetlana slapped him across the head and added, “And no more cursing!”

“Ok!” Mickey shouted rubbing his head and arm at the same time where he had just been attacked by this crazy woman. 

“Now I send him home with you, but you have talk, yes?”

“Fine.”

“YA lyublyu tebya, detka. Net bol'she kopirovaniya posle vashego ottsa,” Svetlana said kissing Yev on the head and shooting daggers at Mickey.

“Bye Mama, I love you too.” Yev said waving with a sad look still on his face. Mickey helped into his car and buckled him into his car seat. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Hey buddy don’t say that. It’s not your fault. Me and Ian will talk to you when we get home, but you are not in trouble.”

They arrived home with the pizza and Ian kissed Mickey before asking what happened. Mickey waved him towards the dining room table and Yev sat down.

“Alright Yev do you want to tell Ian or should I?”

“You can daddy.”

“Ok buddy. So today at school Yev wanted to play a little game involving cups of lemonade. Do you wanna guess what game he decided to play?” Ian gave him a questioning look. “Fucking beer pong.”

Ian pressed his lips together trying not to laugh.

“I’m sorry Ian. I saw you and daddy play and it looked like fun.”

“Yevvy it’s ok buddy. It’s just not a game meant for kids. When you are big we will talk about it, but right now I don’t think it’s a good game for you. We can find a fun game for you to play. How does that sound?”

“Ok Ian, thank you.”

“Ok Yev so next time you see grown ups doing silly things maybe don’t do it at school yeah?” Mickey said and Yev nodded his head shyly. “Did you at least kick their asses at the game?”

Yev smiled and nodded with a victorious look, “I got the ball in 4 times! And David only did 1.”

“That’s my boy!” Mickey held up his hand for a high five and Yev slapped his hand as hard as he could which made mickey feign pain. “Ah you got me!” Yev giggled. “Now come give me and Ian a hug so we can eat some pizza I’m starving.” Yev happily obliged.

They ate their dinner and laughed around the table. Mickey and Ian told Yev stories from when they were little and did things they weren’t supposed to do and Yev got a kick out of them sometimes throwing his head back laughing, which they found adorable. Ian smiled and Mickey, they sure did love this kid. 

[Image that Inspired this Fic](https://pin.it/2h4lq2hypq4ooh)

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> “Yevgeny, rasskazhite nam, chto sluchilos'!” = “Yevgeny, tell us what happened!”
> 
> “YA lyublyu tebya, detka. Net bol'she kopirovaniya posle vashego ottsa.” = “I love you baby. No more copying after your father.”


End file.
